


Of Life and Love and Ocean Waves

by Ink-and-scales-and-dragons-tales (SingleSingularity)



Series: What Words Does Yonder Poet Tell [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Horror, Language of Flowers, Loss of time, Love Poems, POV Second Person, Poetry, being watched
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingleSingularity/pseuds/Ink-and-scales-and-dragons-tales
Summary: A collection of positive/more creatively inclined poetry I've written.
Series: What Words Does Yonder Poet Tell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769578
Kudos: 1





	1. Icy Sheen, Winter Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive thoughts welcome!

I see the sky  
From the window  
Of my room  
I see the sky  
From behind  
The icy veil I wear

I am locked away  
In a room far above the ground  
My prison  
Has no bars  
It has no lock  
But the ice of the world around

I am but a sculpture  
Made of diamonds, made of ice  
I am but a sculpture  
Made of diamonds, made of broken glass  
Each piece cut and polished  
To a shine

I do not speak  
Unless asked a question  
I only see  
And hear  
And smell, and taste, and feel

I rarely move  
I am on display  
From my window pane  
All can see the girl  
Made of winter wind

I sit and wonder  
At the fragments of half-formed thought  
I sit and observe  
The endless sky

You found me  
You wandered by  
You and your fire  
Melted my icy mind

I no longer think in half-formed fragments of ice and snow  
I am no longer a prisoner of the icy wastes of years of lies  
And though I am locked away in a room far above the ground  
You accompany me in my solitude in the form of a flame in my heart.


	2. Gently, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet.

Touch of fingertip to lip  
Lidded eyes and smoldering fires  
Gentle touches  
Tonight.  
Silent symphony of sleeping sirens,  
Await you in our dreams  
Thread of hair and ghost on skin  
Allow me to be your halo  
Tonight.


	3. Now I Lay Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower symbolism heavy! I used https://www.atozflowers.com/ to find the flowers mentioned. The prompt was purple|love|sleep. Please please please tell me if I misused thee/thy/thou anywhere.

Rest thy aching bones here,  
Traveler  
As the road is long and perilous  
Lay thine head atop the violets  
And feel thine heart forgive.

Feel the touch of curled petals  
Giving way to rest  
As thee shall not fade as given my guest  
And tomorrow too shall come,  
As the eustoma welcome thee down.

The path thee walk is long,  
But dedicated is thine heart  
To carry the weight of trust,  
Allow me to lay thee down  
Amongst the pulmonaria.

Feel thine grace as eyes close,  
Slowly, softly  
The bellflowers bloom above you, dear  
So I lay thee down to sleep.


	4. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Token haiku. Also. Wow, I did make that rhyme, didn't I.

Two souls, intertwined  
We found each other before  
Lost, then found once more


	5. Exurb Gothic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** This chapter has strong supernatural/uncanny aesthetics, one line about asphyxiation, talk of being watched, time loss, and is written in the second person. It is meant to be creepy. Please don't read it if any of the aforementioned things are or could be triggering to you.

That feeling. We all know it.  
The one you get at 2 pm on a Saturday, and then suddenly it's 9 pm, and you've done nothing.  
That feeling you get when you stand up too fast.  
When you listen to music and forget about the world.

You're in a car, sitting in the passenger seat, somewhere in rural Virginia. As the wide fields, full of assorted vegetation, pass by, you pass a sign. You're on an interstate and the world blurs by; you aren't paying enough attention to it to see which one. Its nearing sunset and you zone out, lost in your own imagination.  
You startle awake, still on the interstate, still in the car, still in the passenger seat, but now it's long after sundown. If you could see more of the sky from your window, you'd see some stars, but on your side of the car, it's overcast. You aren't sure if you're dreaming or awake; there doesn’t seem to be any way to tell. The world is somehow silent, even as the car speeds along at 65 miles an hour. Or so you think. Time seems to lose its grip for a second, minute, hour, you have no way of knowing. The dark, hidden, shadow world hurdles by your window, and you can only sit and blink, stunned, unable to move.  
The driver says something. You open your eyes, turn, and say something back that you don't remember, even seconds later. Something strange just happened, that you are sure of, but you can't remember what. You turn back to the window, it's just past sunset, nothing has changed. You must have been daydreaming, lost in the deepest parts of your mind.  
That must be it.

You are in a grocery store parking lot, it’s 8 pm. The lot is so full, yet there are so few people going in or out of the store that you feel alone. Almost.  
There's a strange sense of being watched, you walk faster. Seconds feel like eternities as you hurry to your car, sticking as close to the artificial pools of light cast by the streetlamps as you can, looking over your shoulder the entire time. You reach your car, get inside. The feeling subsides.  
You drive home. The darkness of night seems oppressive as you forget how to get home. It only lasts a heartbeat, but you feel the eyes again, something, someone watching, some otherworldly being. You can only hope they are benevolent. Then the moment passes and you remember your way home, dismissing the eyes, and you are so complacent that you don't realize that it's now 9 pm. You should have been home half an hour ago.  
You arrive at home. Grabbing your shopping bag, you exit the car and lock it. As you walk up the path from your driveway to your door, the eyes return, and time once more slows to a crawl. The hair on the back of your neck raises. Was that your neighbor's dog growling, or a wolf? A coyote? An exhausted, half-asleep hallucination, telling you to get in bed? You don't know or care as you walk faster, half running up the stairs to your door, unlocking it with shaking hands, rushing inside. You shut the door behind you. Suddenly, you feel silly for being scared, afraid of the dark. What are you, ten?  
It was just anxiety, paranoia, primal survival instincts projecting danger in a safe situation, you tell yourself.  
That must be it, you say, as the darkness still lingers on your front step. Waiting.  
That must be it.

You're in one of those half rural half suburban neighborhoods, you can't remember the proper name for them. You're on the lawn, stargazing. How pretty, you say, how nice it is to sit here. You and your companion fall silent after a while. The stars look captivating. Enticing. You lose focus on the world around you slowly, barely noticing the fading sounds of the distant city. You feel light. Floating. Flying. Away… falling. Vertigo. You descend into the stars. You spin through space with no sense of direction. No control. You panic, but there's no air in space. Breathing is a luxury you no longer have, whirling and twirling so gracefully in this beautiful, enchanting expanse that is your doom. You're back in your own body, suddenly, staring up, eyes glazed over. Your companion says your name again.  
Yeah, I spaced out. I’m fine.  
You don't remember your moment in the stars. But they will remember you.  
Be faithful, for they are watching you.


End file.
